Cloud's Birthday Delivery
by Renoisms
Summary: Cloud, choosing not to celebrate his birthday, is called out to collect a package. He finds it is addressed to himself, what is in the package? A certain sexy Red-headed Turk that's what! YAOI m/m Cleno, oral, intercourse.


******Hey Guys!**

**So here is my first Final Fantasy fic, a nice bit of Cleno (love this pairing)**

**Warnings: Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reno or Cloud, they are owned by the lovely Square Enix :3**

**Enjoy! R&R would be greatly appreciated!  
><strong>

Birthday Surprise.

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock._

Business was slow lately and today was no exception. Propped up against the desk, chin resting on his hand; Cloud watched the small hand of the clock tick round. He sighed heavily, not the most fun way to spend ones birthday that is for sure. Not that he wanted to celebrate, hell no one even knew what day it was.

The shrill ring of the telephone brought Cloud out of his brooding and he eagerly answered, glad of some business.

"Good afternoon, Strife delivery service?" He greeted.

"Hey there, I need a package picked up and delivered today if possible. It is rather urgent." The voice on the other end sounded very formal.

"I see no problem with that. Where am I to collect the package and what is its destination?"

There was a pause and muffled voices could be heard.

"Collect the package from Junon Inn, just ask at the desk. It needs to be delivered to the Seventh Heaven bar."

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows, Seventh Heaven? Must be for Tifa...Odd.

"Okay that's no problem, I can be there within in the next hour or so. The cost will depend on the package size and weight."

"Thanks very much Sir."

Cloud replaced the phone on its base before grabbing his leathers for the bike ride. At last, something to do!

Roughly an hour later, Cloud pulled up outside Junon Inn. He parked Fenrir and then went inside to approach the front desk.

"Excuse me; I'm here to pick up a package." He informed the lady behind the desk.

"Oh yes," she smiled "BRUCE! The delivery guy is here!"

The next minute a burly guy who reminded Cloud of Barrett appears dragging a huge package with him. It was clearly very heavy as the man was grunting and sweating profusely. The box was also long in shape and Cloud was wondering how the hell he was gonna get it back on Fenrir.

"It's..._gasp_...very..._gasp_...heavy!" Bruce panted. Cloud just nodded his agreement.

After taking payment, Cloud struggled to strap the package on to Fenrir. What on earth has Tifa bought this time? That was one of the many reasons Cloud moved out of Seventh Heaven, Tifa had a habit of buying stuff on impulse and unfortunately Clouds room had become a storage room with a bed in it.

Fastening the last buckle, he could finally set off back. Steering was proving to be a difficult task with the added weight and positioning of the package. As cloud hit another pothole he could have sworn he heard a yelp.

It was just starting to get dark when Cloud arrived at the Seventh Heaven bar; he pulled out the key he still had to unlock the door. Why was the bar closed? He hauled the package through the front door thanking Gaia for his mako influenced strength.

"Tifa?" He called out. No answer. He was about to leave when he noticed a note on the bar. It was from Tifa to say she had taken Denzel and Marlene to see Barrett. Sighing, Cloud decided he'd help himself to a drink before going home to his apartment/office. Taking a big gulp he eyed the package, I wonder what it is? He walked over to it and looked for any company name or logos there might be and then his eyes widened in shock when he saw that instead of being addressed to Tifa, his own name was printed there. Fuck, he could have opened it in Junon instead of bringing it all the way back here! He grumbled to himself for a moment before suspicion took over and he put his ear to the box. He wouldn't put it past someone sending him a bomb.

"Oh for fucks sake yo! Open the box already, I'm dying in here!"

Cloud yelped in surprise and fell backwards on his ass. Then before his brain could register what he heard, the box burst open sending confetti and shredded paper everywhere.

What Cloud saw next caused his jaw to drop, his mako blue eyes bug out and his brain to turn to mush. There stood Reno of the Turks, practically naked save the strategically placed party hat and sash. He was a sight to behold; Clouds eyes travelled down the slim form of the Turk. Fiery red hair was spiked in disarray on top of his head but a long sleek ponytail was snaked over his shoulder. Emerald eyes twinkled in mischief and lust and Renos red lips were stretched into a sexy smirk, Cloud noticed the subtle muscles of the red heads abdomen and the tempting treasure trail of red that ran from his navel to go under the hat. Cloud gulped as Reno licked his lips and his eyes darkened. _What the fuck is going on? Why is there a naked Turk in front of me? Who would set this up? Why am I the most aroused I've ever been in my life?_ The questions swam around in Clouds head making him feel dizzy.

"Wha...why...how...gaia" The ex-soldier struggled to form a coherent sentence. Reno chuckles. Cloud shakes his head and tries to think clearly.

"I mean what are you doing ?"

"Can't ya read yo?" Reno says gesturing to his sash. Cloud realises the sash says "Happy Birthday Cloud" He raises an eyebrow, _how the fuck did he know?_

"Lets say you an' me have a lil' fun, hmm?" Reno purrs as he walks seductively towards the blonde who was still in his position on the floor where he fell. Clouds breath hitched and his pants became increasingly uncomfortable. _Nope, no way am I fucking a Turk, even if he is incredibly sexy and tempting right now...argh shut up mind! Tell him to fuck off! _That's what Cloud intended to tell the Turk but yet again words failed him and he just stared dumbly and before he could register what was happening, Reno smashed his lips against Clouds roughly, holding his arms above his head and effectively pinning the blonde to the floor. _Push him away, push him away...Gah! _Reno slipped his tongue between Clouds lips, frantically massaging the others tongue. Cloud let out a small, involuntary whimper and that earned a loud moan from the redhead. Reno plundered the small mouth, revelling in the taste before nipping at Clouds bottom lip. He pulled away and looked down at Cloud, the blonde was flushed, his pupils dilated and lips swollen from the brutal kissing. He looked delicious and Reno couldn't wait to see how far that blush spread. He lowered his head and started to attack Clouds neck with kisses and nibbles, leaving red marks as he went. He soon discarded the blondes jacket and top, exposing a well defined chest and abdomen and continued his assault on the collar bone and working down and around his chest. Cloud whimpers were becoming more frequent and more intense though wanted to deny he was enjoying this and wanted to stop the Turk. Reno clamped down a pink nipple and Cloud arched his back of the floor a lengthy groan escaping his lips. Reno flicks his tongue across the bud til it stands erect and sensitive before giving the same treatment to the other. Reno lowers himself so he completely covers the blonde body beneath him but pulls back instantly from a sharp intake of breath and a pained gasp.

"Y-Y-You're hat!" Cloud stammers, nodding down to where Renos party hat had been digging into his thigh.

"Aww shit sorry yo." Reno apologises and promptly discards the party hat leaving his member exposed , at full mast and leaking pre-cum. Clouds own erection twitches at the sight _It's not too late to stop this, he's a fucking Turk. You're enemy air head! But so hot! _ Reno leans down to kiss the blonde again, this time not as frenzied but more of a slow, deep kiss. Reno was ecstatic when this time Cloud responded, his own tongue meeting his own in an exotic dance of dominance. Reno grinds his hips into Clouds causing the blonde to gasp and buck his hips. Reno runs his hands over the blondes arms then over his chest, tweaking at his nipples and over his abs. His hands reach the waist band of Clouds jeans and start to undo the top button.

"WAIT!" Cloud yelps. Reno raises an eyebrow in question.

"I-I'm, I mean I...oh gaia, I'm a virgin!" Cloud blurts, wishing he could take the words and push them back in.

"Don't worry, Reno will take care of ya, yo." The Turk winks and in one swift movement, pulls Clouds trousers off.

Reno hungrily eyes the large tent in the ex-soldiers boxers and reaches down to give it a squeeze.

"RENO!" Cloud gasps, bucking his hips up. Reno chuckles and removes his boxers just as quick as he had done his pants. Cloud felt his cheeks burn being exposed as this and squirmed under Renos gaze. Reno had to stifle a moan at the sight of Clouds erection, throbbing, leaking and begging for attention. He kisses Cloud on the lips hard before repositioning himself between his legs, Clouds cock inches from his face. He flicks a tongue out to catch a drop of pre-cum that had started to make its way down his shaft and then rolls his tongue over the head, lapping up all the escaping juices. Cloud threw his head back and moaned wantonly. Reno looked up at him through hooded eyes and smirked before taking the blondes length between his lips and lowering his head. "Gah, nmph" Cloud moans reaching down to thread his fingers through the red locks. Reno bobbed his head a few times before taking him in deeper, the head touching the back of his throat. He pulls back and goes down again just as deep, hollowing his cheeks out and swiping his tongue where he could.

It was all getting too much for the blonde, he could feel the tell-tale signs of an approaching orgasm and clawed at the Turks head, "Ahhh, Reno, hnnn, stop, gonna…hah!"

Reno pulled off and licked his lips.

"Nggh, why did you stop?" Cloud whined but his eyes widened as something wet touched his most intimate of places. Renos' head was back between the blondes thighs only this time his tongue was making quick work of Clouds entrance, licking and probing the wrinkled bit of skin making sure to prepare Cloud for the next step.

Cloud was writhing and uttering sweet moans at the assault, he would have never thought this would feel so good! The exploring tongue was then replace by a finger and Cloud screwed his eyes shut at the new intrusion, a slight sting of pain making itself known. _Ouch, and this is just his finger! Ow ow ow OH!_ The pain subsides slightly as Reno curls his finger brushing against the small bundle of nerves within the blonde.

After feeling Cloud relax a little bit, the redhead adds a second digit, scissoring them to try and stretch the ex-soldier some more. Cloud winced as the pain came back and clenched around Renos fingers, a small whimper escaping his lips. After a few more thrusts, fingers constantly brushing against Clouds sweet spot that turn the blonde into a gasping mess, Reno leans over and softly kisses his cheek and whispers, "Ready?"

Clouds eyes flutter open and yet again unable to form words, nods his head vigorously.

"This is going to hurt but try to relax, ok?"

Another nod.

Reno takes hold of his member and positions himself at Clouds entrance. Then raining comforting kisses on the blondes legs, he slowly pushes in. The inside of Cloud is like heaven to the Turk, the tight heat slowly swallowing him in. "Shit Cloud!"

Cloud was having a hard time dealing with the pain, it was like knifes shooting up into his spine. His teeth bit into his bottom lip and his fingertips dug into Renos arms. Soon Reno was in all the way and stopped to allow Cloud to get used to him. Clouds death grip soon relented and the pain slowly ebbed away. He looked up at Reno and gave a silent message to continue.

On shaking limbs, Reno complied, pulling out and pushing back in at a steady pace. The first few thrusts were still uncomfortable for Cloud but that didn't last long as Reno angled his hips and increased his pace. "Ohhh, yes..nnngh!" All traces of pain were long forgotten as pure pleasure took over; Reno grunting and cursing with every stroke, Cloud bucking his hips up to meet each one.

"Oh fuckkk yo! Hnmmn!" Reno started slamming his hips into Cloud, each thrust getting deeper and brushing Clouds prostate sending the blonde into a dizzy realm of bliss.

Skin slapping together, sweat glistening, grunting and moaning. The two melded together in raw passion. Cloud was the first to let go, head thrown back and a howl being ripped from his throat. Hot come spilled out onto his abdomen, mixing in with the sweat that had gathered there. Reno followed, the blonde clenching around his cock became too much.

"CLOUD!" With one last push he emptied himself inside Cloud, load after load. His limbs then gave out and sent him collapsing on top of him panting for breath.

Reno reaches a hand out and wipes a few strands of soaked blonde hair out of Clouds face, "Happy Birthday Cloud!"

But Cloud was already asleep.

-THE END-


End file.
